This research study develops in-service training modules focused on reasonable and effective instructional techniques for middle and upper'school content-area teachers of mainstreamed learning-disabled (LD) or "at-risk" children. Emphasis is on teaching tactics to promote individual success, reduce frustration and stress in learning situations, and encourage positive psychosocial growth and developnment. The study tests the scientific and technical feasibility of interactive, satellite-delivered, distant-learning technology as a delivery system for a "Classroom Solutions Network" broadcasting commercially sponsored in-service and continuing professional education for teachers via the multi-state STAR Schools project and the Kentucky Educational Television network. Based on the module development and interactive video broadcast experience and the results from pilot tests and field demonstration and evaluation activities involving 26 school sites and 200 classroom teachers, recommendations and plans for development of a comprehensive series of modules for a full telecourse in adaptive teaching techniques for regular classroom teachers will be proposed.